The present invention relates to a heat sink device and, more particularly, to a heat sink device used on a chip.
Recent developments in the computer industry have resulted in an increase in the speed of electronic chips accompanied by a sharp increase in heat generated by the chip. A heat dissipation method is a necessity. A heat sink device mounted on the chip is one method used to cool a chip and to assure normal chip operation.
A conventional heat sink device as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,384,940 is shown in FIG. 5. The heat sink device 2 comprises a heat sink 110, a pair of fixing bolts 120 and a pair of springs 130. The heat sink 110 includes a base and a plurality of fins upwardly depending therefrom, the base defining holes for receiving the fixing bolts 120. Each fixing bolt 120 includes a cap 122, a beam 124 and a latch 126. The diameter of each beam 124 corresponds to the diameter of each hole (not shown) in the heat sink 110 and is smaller than the diameter of each cap 122 and each latch 126 respectively. The springs 130 encircle the beams 124 of the fixing bolts 120. During assembly, the fixing bolts 120 protrude though the corresponding holes (not shown) of the heat sink 110 and the printed circuit board (not shown). The latches 126 press against the bottom surface of the printed circuit board. The heat sink 110 presses against the chip with a resilient force, which resilient force is provided by the springs 130. However, the limited resilient force provided by the springs 130 can not meet the requirements for tightly attaching the heat sink 110 to the chip. Moreover, the fixing bolts 120 are mounted between the closely arrayed fins, making installation inconvenient. U.S. Pat. No. 5,943,210 having the same assignee with the invention also discloses another type heat sink device for use with the CPU.